


The Fallen's Cry

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark images, Gen, Poetry, Religious References, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A description of a dark, doomed world and of those who are condemned to live in it. I tried another kind of rhyming</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen's Cry

**The Fallen’s Cry**  
  
Dreams are crashing loudly,  
Like stars falling from the sky,  
Tears of bright times forever lost,  
In a world I would leave gladly  
Not to hear the children’s cry,  
Haunted by Guilt’s ghost.  
  
Lifetimes are fading in the dark,  
With no marks to leave behind,  
Swallowed by Nothingness.  
Where is the oh-so-longed Ark  
Now that our flesh they grind  
While we ask for Forgiveness?  
  
You’ve better go, run away  
Before even the sky turns to gray.  
You’ve better hide, disappear  
Or your world will be ruled by Fear.  
  
Once upon a time, Hope sang  
Her sweet timeless melodies  
And the evergreen flowers bloomed.  
But then the Hell bell rang  
Destroying all the happy memories,  
Sentence to a world already doomed.  
  
Once upon a night, Purity shone,  
Her silvery light a divine blessing  
Over the ocean’s sparkling waves.  
But Decay pushed her from her throne  
And watch crystal waters becoming  
The waste of filthy bloody raves.  
  
I should just escape, quickly flee  
To where there’s nothing left of me.  
I should just give up, surrender,  
Let someone else be the Giver.  
  
Back then in the ancient times  
They said we would find a way  
That would give us Redemption.  
Now so clear are those old lies,  
When there’s not even a sunray,  
We are left rotting in our Addiction.  
  
Back then in the Golden Age,  
When no pain was known,  
We could live in luxuriant lands.  
Now life is nothing but a cage  
Where Sorrow all will drown,  
No water to wash our guilty hands.  
  
Where is the craved saving Grace  
As tears of blood rain on my face?  
Where is the once promised Harmony  
As they damn us to never-ending Agony?  
  
The world is now an island  
Of mortally wounded souls,  
Dead and buried our Wonderland,  
Useless our so suffered vows.


End file.
